Blue eyes
by alibabe
Summary: Bella Swan sits in class attempting to listen to her teacher. But, she cannot keep her eyes off of the overly charming Jasper Whitlock, who sits next to his girl friend, also Bella's best friend, Alice Brandon. I wrote this during math. Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful readers! So, this is just a very small thing that I wrote during math class today while watching this guy with blue eyes. He reminds me of Jasper and thought it was appropriate to be calling my best friend, Alice. See, it's truth. It contains just one or two word sentences which are broken up. See if you can interpret what I'm actually trying to say. If you can guess correctly :D If not, I will be posting my interpretation of what was actually happening in larger sentences in the next chapter :)  
Enjoy :) **

Pen. Desk. Teacher. No learning. Student. Hard chair. Green carpet. Tap, tap. Nap needed. Care. Zero. Math. Pointless. Textbook open. Heart closed. Blonde hair. Monotone. No talking. Everyone speaks. Eyes. Locked.

_Blue eyes. _

Competition. Best friend. Hand communications. Music. Hidden. Calculator off. Brain off. Patience gone. Clock. Prime…blah. No caring. Topic. Off-track. Blue pen. Matching.

_Blue eyes. _

Yellow. Yellow chairs. Yellow highlighter. Yellow T-shirt. Yellow sign. Yellow hair. No. Blonde hair.

_Blue eyes. _

Window. Door. Both. Equal freedom. Glasses. Rose coloured. Invisible. Eyes closed.

_Blue eyes._

Open. Heart. Open. Mind closed. Feelings. My heart. Broken. His heart. Dead. Lifeless. Needs paddles. Fans spin. No air. No breath. Lungs. Breathing scent. His.

_Blue eyes._

Matching mine. Distractions. Phone. Teacher blind. Teacher's eyes. Shut. Mine. Subjective. His. Wide open. IPod. Not helping. Friend. Not me. More needed. Teacher ignorant. No listening. Speaking. Saying nothing. Door freedom. His heart. Dead. Mine. Broken. His smile. His heart. Revived. My heart. Repaired. Smiling eyes. Beautiful eyes.

_Blue eyes. _

Blinds shut. Like mind. Like heart. Like eyes. No light. No good. Pain. Open.

_Blue eyes. _

Light. My lips. Frown. His lips. Smile. For her. Friend. Sacrifice. Her feelings. Lust. His feelings. Lust. Match. My feelings. Different. Love. Envious love. Wrong. Eyes.  
_Blue eyes._

Right. Passionate love. Circles. On board. Distracted. Not caring. Teacher unhearing. Forever speaking. Not seeing.

_Blue eyes._

Paying attention. Eyes search. My eyes. Found. Heart. Broken. His healed. Heart. Repaired. Smile. For her. My heart. Broken. Hers closed. His beating. For her. My friend.

_Blue eyes._

**Review. Please?  
Alibabe xx**

**Oh, check out my other stories, particularly So wrong, it feels good. Rosalie/Jacob fanfiction. Totally worth reading! :) **


	2. Chapter 2, explanation of Chapter 1

Hellllo, again. Here is what occurred in more than just one or two worded sentences. Hopefully this explains it more. :)

* * *

-Blue Eyes-

**I was sitting in math class. Enough said. The teacher had no idea what he was talking about so I began describing the room.**

Pen. Desk. Teacher. No learning. Student. Hard chair. Green carpet. Tap, tap. Nap needed. Care. Zero. Math. Pointless. Textbook open. Heart closed. Blonde hair.**Jasper Whitlock sat directly across from me. His blonde hair looked messy today, but extremely sexy. My attention was caught by the teacher. **Boring. Monotone. No talking. Everyone speaks. Eyes. Locked. **Jasper's eyes locked with mine. **  
_Blue eyes. _

**My eyes flickered away when I realised I was staring. I looked at my best friend, Alice. **Competition. Best friend. **The teacher was making weird flapping movements. **Hand communications. **I had my iPod in like every lesson. Not bothering to learn anything. Not that it mattered. **Music. Hidden. Calculator off. Brain off. Patience gone. Clock. Prime…blah. No caring. Topic. Off-track. **I played with the pen in my hand. **Blue pen. Matching. **It matched his eyes. **  
_Blue eyes. _

**Focusing on something else, so that pain didn't come back. **Yellow. Yellow chairs. Yellow highlighter. Yellow T-shirt. Yellow sign. Yellow hair. No. Blonde hair.  
_Blue eyes. _

**Think about something else. The window behind him. **Window. Door. Both. Equal freedom.** Freedom will come soon enough, when the bell rings. My teacher is wearing glasses today. He must have lost his contacts again.** Glasses. Rose coloured.** They were rose coloured glasses, he never saw how no one was learning anything. And Jasper never saw me. I was invisible to him.** Invisible. Eyes closed. **He places his head down on the desk and shut his eyes. **  
_Blue eyes.  
_Open. **They opened again and so did my heart. **Heart. Open. Mind closed. Feelings. My heart. Broken. **My heart was broken as his was dead, feeling nothing for me. **His heart. Dead. Lifeless. Needs paddles. **Pain, ouch focus on something else. The fans. Perfect. **Fans spin. No air. No breath. Lungs. Breathing scent. His.  
_Blue eyes.  
_Matching mine.** Everything I looked at or thought about always lead me back to him. I need a distraction. He had one, the phone in his hand.** Distractions. Phone. Teacher blind. **The teacher never saw how no one bothered to listen. **Teacher's eyes. Shut. **My eyes chose the things I wanted to see. Like Jasper and I together. **Mine. Subjective. **He never shut his eyes, he saw the truth. He knew I had feelings for him. He just didn't realise that he shared them. **His. Wide open. IPod. Not helping. Friend. Not me. **My friend was in the place I should be. I wanted her happiness but she never really saw him like I do. **More needed. Teacher ignorant. No listening. Speaking. Saying nothing. Door freedom. His heart. Dead. Mine. Broken. His smile. His heart. Revived. My heart. Repaired. Smiling eyes. Beautiful eyes.  
_Blue eyes. _  
**Distractions, I need a distraction. I look around the room again. **Blinds shut. **The room was dark, because the light was kept out. **Like mind. Like heart. Like eyes. No light. No good. Pain. **Everything hurt, he opened his eyes again. **Open.  
_Blue eyes. _  
**He was the light. **Light. My lips. Frown.** I only frowned so he could see how much I hurt.** His lips. Smile. For her.** The smile he wore was because of her hand running up and down his leg.** Friend. Sacrifice. **I sacrificed my own feelings for our friendship, she didn't know. But he did. **Her feelings. Lust. **She didn't love him. **His feelings. Lust. **He thought he loved her. But their feelings were very much the same. **Match. My feelings. Different. Love. Envious love. **I was very jealous of my friend, she had him, and I did not. **Wrong. **It was wrong of me to think that way. I focused on his eyes, they spoke the truth. They could wash away the pain and the jealousy.** Eyes.  
_Blue eyes.  
_**Everything was right when I looked in his eyes. **Right. Passionate love. **The teacher spoke directly at me. I pretended not to hear him.** Circles. On board. Distracted. Not caring. Teacher unhearing. Forever speaking. Not seeing.  
_Blue eyes.  
_**His eyes always saw. But he watched the teacher now, although he didn't care. **Paying attention. Eyes search. **He looks around the room once the teacher turns his back. **My eyes. Found. **His eyes find mine amongst the see of people. **Heart. Broken.** She would break him and I would fix him. He would go back to her. He always did.** His healed. Heart. Repaired. Smile.** His smile was beautiful, but it was not for me.** For her. My heart. Broken. **He broke my heart while I fixed his.** Hers closed. **Everything about her was closed. Her eyes, for she did not see. Her mind, for she did not think. And her heart, for she did not feel. **His beating. **His heart was pure and he saw the good in her as I saw the good in him. **For her. **She was my friend and he was hers. **My friend. **The bell sounded and everyone got up to leave. I slowly walk out the door without much thought till I bump into someone. **  
_Blue eyes._

_

* * *

_Don't forget to leave a review this story is just a little one-shot thing. I thought it was cute and the guy I saw in Math class is very similar to Jasper..in looks mostly.  
Hope you enjoyed it! :) Tell me if you think I should do more of these little one-shots :P or...two including the explanation.  
Alibabe xx..don't forget to check out my other fabulous story...it's a full story but not yet completed it's called So wrong, it feels good.


	3. Chapter 3 Tan skin

**_Something I saw in math today...except for the second half...they never came back :P _**

Math. Again. Teacher mad. Complaining. Students bored. Attitude poor. Behaviour disgraceful. Teacher. Need patience. Students uncaring. Biting fingernails. Searching.

_Blue eyes.  
_  
Gone. Where? Teacher continues. God! Help me! Puts pressure. Students. Not answering. Hand up. Teacher semi-content. Continues complaining. Don't care. Everyone dislikes. Where's he? Class work. Starting lesson. Clock. Tick. Tick. Twenty minutes. Only beginning. Just now. Circles. Never ending. Students respond. Teacher questions. I need. Need him.

_Blue eyes. _

Where's friend? Gone too. Missing. Kissing? Whiteboard. Navigation. Heart knows. Knows navigation. His heart. With her. Not surprised.

_Blue eyes._

Thinking. About it. Teacher. Attempting teaching. I laugh. Almost. Empty seats. Two. Where? Both missing. Frown. My lips. Kiss. Their lips. Writing. Focus. Distraction needed. Learning. Stupid circles. Helpful circles. Boy speaks. Teacher answers.

_Tan skin. _

Friend.

_Blue eyes._

Gives smile. Smile accepted. Teacher annoyed. School work. Bores me. Bores him. Sideways glace. Another smile. Not him.

_Blue eyes._

Different smile. Where's he? Where's she? Both gone. Nautical miles. Focus. Plus. Hard work. Equals. Good grades. Happy parents. Bright future.

_Tan skin. _

Another smile. I blush. Smile spreads. Green band. White shirt. Dark pants. Dark hair. No. Blonde hair.

_Blue eyes._

Pale skin. Different. Dark.

_Tan skin._

Teacher teaches. Students listen. Where's he?

_Blue eyes._

Still gone. I frown.

_Tan skin._

Cough. Attention drawn. Forget. Blue eyes.

_Tan skin. _

Smile. I smile. Eyes. Grey. Beautiful eyes. Not blue. No pain. Relief. Door opens.

_Blue eyes. _

Pain back. Smile gone. He smiles. I smile. Tan skin. Invisible.

_Blue eyes. _

Love. Pain. His smile. Door opens. Again. Best friend. Smiling. Laughing.

_Blue eyes._

Turns away. Sits away. I frown. Cough.

_Tan skin._

Lips smile. Eyes flirting. I blush.

_Tan skin. _

Touches. Blue eyes. Watching.

_**Need an interpretation? Oh, and did you notice how 'blue eyes' went from italics to normal text and then back again when he came in the door? And then how at the end 'tan skin' became italics? Yes, good. No, read it again :) **_


End file.
